


Aftermath

by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)



Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Emotions, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Poor Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Alastor is having great difficulty trying to figure out why he continues to feel so bad. It becomes too much.
Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This has some grafic descriptions of self harm.bplease read with caution..

Alastor sat on his bed after the whole ordeal and just stared at the ceiling. He was contemplating everything that had just happened. Valentino had left not that long ago, leaving Alstor, once again, alone and naked. But this time, he wasn’t tied up or had a massive erection. He sat with his head in his hands, almost feeling disgusted with himself. He has never had any sexual experience. This was all so new and his emotions were clouded. Why did he think doing this was a good idea? Sure, he had experienced the feelings of wanting to mate and breed during his rutting season, but to actually fall through with it? It was something he never even considered. Sex was for the lonely, bored souls that didn’t have any other form of entertainment! But, wasn’t that how he was feeling now? Isn’t that why he decided to go ahead and do it? Because he, himself, was feeling lonely and bored.

All these new emotions, he hated them. No, he loathed them. He didn't want to feel anymore. He never wanted to feel nothing more than in this very moment. The turmoil inside him was too much. It's all too much! He quickly ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were leaking tears and his smile was gone, vanished without a trace. He grabbed the small blade in the drawer by the sink. He looked at the crucifix engraved in the handle. A holy blade forged by the most skilled angels in heaven. Something he had the fortune of coming across during an extermination when he found a fallen angel bleeding to death in the streets. With a shaky breath he put the blade to the skin on his forearm. The blade, just by touching gently on his skin, burned him with the angelic grace it was blessed with.

He pressed harder until he felt it sting and saw the small blood droplets trickle downwards. And then, in one swift, fluid motion, he sliced it across his skin. Al hissed in pain, but felt some of the emotional turmoil start to leave his chest and shoulders. But it wasn't enough, no, he needed the feelings to disappear completely. So he did it again and again and again. He kept it up until he no longer felt anything. Not even the pain of his bloody arm. A pool of blood started to form into a small puddle on the floor below his feet. Once the high of his emotions finally died down and he came to his senses, he took a look at his arm and his crimson red eyes widened in fear. Tears now spilled down his ashen cheeks, mixing with the blood on the floor. If anyone saw… there would be no way to lie about what had happened. He was scared to think of what Val or anyone would think of him. The feared Radio Demon, weak and pathetic. He would be slaughtered by anyone, cut down and stripped of his overlord title, thrown down amongst the lesser damned souls that roam around hell's grounds. And with that last thought, Al had slipped into a dark world, as the blood loss from his arm had made him lose consciousness.


End file.
